


Untitled

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Untitled by Bertie

Title: Untitled  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback:   
TotalParts: 1  
Status: Complete  
Pairing: Badfic  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: No small children, farm animals or farm equipment were harmed in the writing of this fic:)

* * *

Walter's throbbing manhood was pressed hard against the tight yellow leather pants his lovers had forced him to wear. He was completely upset and aroused and he was going to tie them both down and spank them soundly as soon as he could move.   
   
Watching his lovers perform all sorts of sexual positions had seriously kept him glued to where he sat. Now he was afraid that if he moved a muscle he would cum inside his pants. The constant name calling of "love muffin," "honey buns," and his all time favorite "baby cakes" only inflamed him more than it normally would have-which would have been to make him nauseous.

They had disappeared to clean themselves up and he was waiting patiently hoping that his stud muffins would come back so he could partake in what they were doing. 

Just then they reappeared, looking positively delicious wearing nothing but their birthday suits. 

Alex murmured something into Fox's ear and Walter strained to hear what was said. They clearly were planning something and he was curious as to what else these boys would concoct.

"Fox thinks, since this is your birthday, that we should do something we have never done before. I agree. Sooo...we thought asking you what you want would be better than just-say, attacking you where you are sitting and having our wicked way with you," Alex explained.

Walter grinned widely and said, "Jeez boys, you really do know how to make a guy feel special. Hmm, what would I like that is different than what we have done before..."

He stopped thinking for a moment then grinned wickedly. "I know...we have never role played before. How about I be the woodsman, Fox be little red riding hood and you, my sweet Alex, will be the big bad wolf."

"Why do I have to be the bad guy?"

"It just suits you, my love."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Ok, makes sense..."

"So...what? Alex is following me in the woods..." Fox began.

"Oh no, we shall skip ahead...to the best part...the woodsman rescuing the girl from the big bad wolf of course."

"What about the grandmother?" asked Fox.

"This is my fantasy and there isn't one."

"Ok."

"So the first thing is...the big bad wolf has the little girl tied up in the bed, just about to ravish her..."

"Ooh I like that!" interrupted Fox excitedly.

"Knew you would, baby." He paused then looked at Alex. "Go tie up little Red Riding Hood, big bad wolf," instructed Walter.

"Sure thing." While Alex and Fox scampered upstairs to the bedroom, Walter stripped the tacky leather pants off, ready and eager to experience some rumpy pumpy.

He then bounded up the stairs to see the big bad wolf already lost in his role, ravishing the little girl who wasn't protesting one bit.

She was splayed out, her legs spread wide, as the big bad wolf was making his way to the little girl's prostate with his tongue.

Walter smirked. 'I think it is time for a rescue...' 

"What is this?" he cried in consternation.

The big bad wolf leapt up and growled, "Don't mess with me, man, I saw her first."

"Well, you may be a little too late to finish her off, wolf." Walter grabbed the big bad wolf's erection in his big fist and pulled on it hard and fast until the wolf came quickly with a cry of frustrated release.

Taking his own mighty love muscle, he said, "Don't worry, little girl. The woodsman is here to take care of you."

The little girl grinned, spreading herself wide for her rescuer and sighed, "Oh yes, woodsman, I am so glad you are here. That big bad wolf left me all frustrated and horny."

"Let my love muscle soothe your sweet hole." With that he thrust his pulsing cock into the little girl's winking hole and thought this was the best birthday present he had ever had.

The End

  
Archived: July 04, 2001 


End file.
